Nephthys Serpens
Summary (Note: I do not own the image in this profile. All credits should go to its respective creator.) A character made by FateAlbane, part of the narrative in the Castle Chaos RP. At the service of Crescentia Curtiss Alhazred, this mistifying yet childish figure was first found dwelling within Dreamdew woods. When Miko was using her powers to overfly the area, she eventually felt her presence and - presumably under prior instructions from Crescentia - decided to intercept the enemy's flight. Nephthys reasoned that the shrine maiden's powers and ties to the divine were the reason why she didn't want her anywhere near "their" forest, but her attempts to drive her away only destined the two to be in opposition. Their ensuing battle roared through the skies and, with attacks and counter-attacks unleashed, they resumed their match in the ground - with Nephthys having taken sister Gwen, who healed Miko, out of the battle. Though at first she held an advantage thanks to the shrine maiden being tired from her long journey thus far and the field advantage she had by fighting in the skies, she was eventually overwhelmed by Miko's ultimate skill, Maiden's Paradise. Serpens survived the end of the battle, but was left unconscious and taken away by Alhazred so her wounds could be tended to. Personality To be added. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Nephthys Serpens, "The Jester", "Nep-Serp" (nickname) Origin: EVOLVERSE - Castle Chaos Age: Unknown. Gender: Female Classification: Unknown race (Fairy?), Isfetiamat Enforcer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Use of Energeia grants her Energy Manipulation, Aether Manipulation (Energeia was stated to be an ethereal substance - and also what powers mortals, nature and every aspect of the world), Invisibility, Magic (weaponized Magic is one of her applications of Energeia. Since Energeia is what makes Reality into Possibility, Magic is a form of shaping reality according to the user's will and whim - within the limits of their power and spells), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic/Sorcery can affect or damage otherwise intangible beings and substances), Reactive Evolution (Those who possess Energeia can grow acclimated to and develop resistance to adverse effects on their being), as the defensive capacity of Energeia is directly proportional to its offensive means, Serpens is resistant to powers she has displayed, Wind Manipulation (other than Flight , can be focused for extremely sharp currents and edges of wind, as well as amplification of her already formidable speed), Vibration Manipulation (A single flap of her wings was capable of "breaking the skies", getting rid of all the clouds surrounding her and miko), Danmaku (capable of answering Miko's own curtain fire in kind, with her numerous wind attacks), resistance to Elemental Manipulation of various kinds, as well as Corruption, Petrification, Paralysis (has been faced with and adapted to the powers of beginner adventurers during her previous battles) and Transmutation (should be capable of the same feat Dragnar did against Rickert's power). Attack Potency: City Block level (Capable of damaging Miko, who's comparable to Wu and Rickert. As an enforcer of the Isfetiamat, Nephthys shouldn't be too much weaker than the likes of Dragnar - Alhazred was just as surprised at her defeat as she was about the knight having to retreat.) Speed: Supersonic+ (Much faster than Dragnar Eridanus.) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Class 5 '(Far stronger than the likes of Naomeen.) 'Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level (Someone's level of Energeia scales to their defensive capacity, making the person's body as resilient to damage as the destruction their powers can bring. Fought against and endured attacks from Miko, who should be more or less in the same grounds of power when compared to the likes of Rickert, Wu or Dragnar.) Range: Likely tens to hundreds of kilometers with danmaku and air manipulation (a single flap of her wings was powerful enough to cause an extremely powerful air blast that echoed with a roar, "breaking the skies" as the clouds were parted. Furthermore, Serpens claimed that fighting a wind manipulator such as her at those heights was "like having the very sky against you". Stamina: Superhuman. Engaged Miko in combat and, though the shrine maiden was tired from her travels, the little girl maintained several of her powers at full capacity and at once (Invisibility, enough air blades launched to "break the sky" in parting the clouds and flight at max speeds). Later still, the little girl gave chase to the shrine maiden and got hit full-force by several talismans (which sealed a good chunk of her access to her Energeia reserves). Even after that, Serpens had enough power left in her to enter a prolonged clash of danmaku against a healed Miko (whom the little girl could affect no longer through her ultimate skill), finally falling unconscious due to exhaustion and her wounds. Intelligence: Nephthys is a competent fighter, but she is prone to making strategical mistakes at times or to jump into simplistic conclusions about her opponent's abilities if they're complex enough. She does however have a good grasp on what her own powers can do. The little girl is stubborn though, and once she has decided upon something, she may try to push with that strategy until it's too late to change it - like it was in her fight with Miko. Furthermore, Nep-Serp is overconfident and likes to boast of her power. Weaknesses: * None notable. Equipment * None that was seen. Notable Techniques/Attacks Wind Aurament: * Serpens' innate control is over the element of air. Nep-Serp is one of the users who knows how to exploit this element's versatility. As such, she can create powerful edges of wind (with the attack Kamaitachi, which she names Razor Void: Armada and Razor Void: Armada Absolute), fly freely through the skies, generate vibrations capable of "breaking it" and can even turn herself invisible. * She's no stranger to the technique of amplifying her speed with it either. To make her even more of a threat, there is also how she may use the very atmosphere surrounding someone as a prison to halt their movements. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Personal Info Philosophy of Life: Una hirundo non facit ver. (One swallow does not make a summer.) - To keep in one's mind that achieving a good result when doing something is no guarantee that the outcome will be favorable next time. Let alone, in every other instance of a similar situation and life. Date of Birth: First stepped into the human world in September 19, so she considers it her birthday. Horoscope/Zodiac: Virgo. Birthplace: Unknown. Hobbies: Flying around, using wind manipulation for target practice. Values: Unknown. Likes: Her master - Crescentia C. Alhazred. Dislikes: Those who interfere with her master's plans or give her too much work. Eye Color: Red. Sometimes changes into shades of purple. Hair Color: Blonde. Status: Alive and active. Affiliation: Isfetiamat. Facts about the character - ...She's pretty much a "Psycho Ranger" kind of character to Miko, being full of Touhou Refs and having Clownpiece for what she's supposed to look like, as well as said fairy's theme being the song associated with her. Category:FateAlbane's Pages Category:Antagonists Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:EVOLVERSE Category:Invisibility Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users